


Midnight tempest

by Angelsbite_demonkiss



Series: Unfortunate [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Happy ending???? Idk you guess, Hwang Hyunjin Needs a Hug, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Unplanned Pregnancy, changbin is an asshole, his parents too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbite_demonkiss/pseuds/Angelsbite_demonkiss
Summary: Hyunjin had always fell short to his parents and to society's expectations of how he should be.He had never fit inside the image of the perfect omega, that didn't mean he didn't try.But how can he keep lying to himself when suddenly he's expected to go beyond everything that he wants to become something he despises?--Hyunjin is trapped inside a life he doesn't want, even if he tells himself otherwise.One mistake and suddenly everything is set in stone, can he find his way out before it's too late?
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Unfortunate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058912
Comments: 29
Kudos: 111





	1. Summer storm

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this is a work of FICTION so the way the boys act here's is nowhere near reality okay?  
> Also, hyunjin as a male omega doesn't have a dick. 
> 
> WARNING: the relationships demonstrated here in their majority, are abusive! And toxic, and manipulative! So be aware of that please.
> 
> Besides that, I hope you enjoy!! I have the other two chapters ready to be edited and posted soon!! Please tell me if you like this!! I crave validation so please, no comment is unwelcomed!!
> 
> Happy reading!!

Hyunjin moaned into the pillows bellow him, his long pink hair getting all over the place while his alpha pounded into him, Changbin’s hips moving in an unforgiving pace, meeting with his ass as he rammed inside him over and over.

His cock breaching him with ease, his walls hugging the alpha’s thick shaft that pressed in all the rights spots, Hyunjin gripped the sheets underneath him harder, Changbin changed angle holding him down by the waist. 

The alpha’s cock pushed against that special spot inside him, making Hyunjin jerk from the sudden spike of pleasure, he cried out, his eyes rolling back as Changbin abused his entrance, his mouth hung open moans leaving his lips, drool going down his chin and ending up on the sheets.

His thighs shook, not being able to take the assault of his boyfriend as he pushed him down onto the bed, keeping him in place for his cock to fuck him better.

Hyunjin felt the warmth of his fast approaching orgasm, whines leaving his red bitten lips, Changbin fucked him with abandon, cock dragging against his sensitive walls, so thick and big inside him that Hyunjin could feel a deep ache on his entrance, but the pleasure that the alpha was delivering with each thrust made every complaint die on his lips. 

Changbin let go of his waist, his hands ending up on his neck and back, pushing his face down on the pillows so his wanton moans were muffled by the fabric.

Hyunjin jerked once more, the alpha kept hitting that spot inside him, making his orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, his thighs tensed before shaking uncontrollably, his entrance dripping with slick. Hyunjin whimpered, Changbin never stopped until he came too, his thrusts never slowed down as the omega clawed at the bed. 

All his nerves felt on end, his walls clenched when the alpha kept using him, he tried to get away from the assault, gasps making it out of his mouth combined with half pained whimpers, the pleasure blinded him for a second before overstimulation hit him.

He hugged the pillow underneath him, grasping for air. Changbin growled something Hyunjin couldn’t quite comprehend in his delirious state of mind, his body kept jerking, crying for the ongoing pleasure to slow down, it was this type of situations where Changbin used his buff form to hold him down, chasing his own orgasm.

“hyung-hyung, cum–cum outside, please,” Hyunjin whined, knowing his boyfriend didn’t like the idea but they had an unspoken rule, Hyunjin always let him go without condom as long as Changbin pulled out in the end, he just didn’t want to end up pregnant.

Changbin pushed him down again, his thrusts becoming frantic as the alpha got near his end, Hyunjin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body was tense and sensitive, as tears welled up in his eyes until Changbin delivered the last thrusts.

Hips smacking against his ass, practically sending him on another small orgasm. Hyunjin basked in the bliss that came after, he could barely breath in any air, his walls clenching once in a while around the alpha, that’s when he realized.

Changbin hadn’t pulled out. Hyunjin squirmed under the alpha who was still panting above him, he must be wrong, Changbin knew to pull out, why hadn’t he pulled out?

“mmh, stop moving Jin,” Changbin grumbled, pulling out of him slowly with a hiss. Hyunjin could barely move, his body locking into place as he felt warm cum slowly drip out of him. His eyes welled up with tears this time for another complete reason.

Changbin turned to take something to clean himself up just to fall into the bed again, now next to his boyfriend “you didn’t pull out.” Hyunjin’s words barely left his trembling lips, tripping over one another, frantic.

Changbin turned to look at him his eyebrows furrowed, his dark hair in total disarray, “what? You know I don’t like when you mumble.”

“you didn’t pull out.” Hyunjin looked at his boyfriend, his eyes shinning with desperation, fear and panic rolling down his face in tears “oh fuck, I’m sorry baby, its okay,” Changbin pulled him into his arms hugging him tight, even if his touch wasn’t comforting at all for the omega in that moment.

“don’t panic baby, it was just one time, nothing will happen.”

Hyunjin tried to push his boyfriend away, he was acting like an asshole, a fight bubbled deep inside Hyunjin’s chest, wanting to break free. Why couldn’t Changbin listen to him? It was just one thing he asked for, just one. He always pleased the alpha, always saying yes to him, or even bending his wishes so the alpha would be happy.

He didn’t like Hyunjin’s hair short and dark, it was too ‘alpha’ for him, so Hyunjin grew it out, dying it a light colour. Changbin didn’t like when he used platform boots, even if he liked using them, he always felt confident in them, but Changbin had said that he was already taller than him, that he didn’t need the extra height, that he looked bad being a tall omega, so Hyunjin stopped using them.

He didn’t like his tight shirts or even the lacy ones he had because they showed too much skin, because they were too eye-catching, so Hyunjin stopped using the tight ones, always making sure to use another shirt under the most ‘revealing’ clothes he had.

Changbin didn’t liked using condoms, he said it just wasn’t the same as going bare, Hyunjin had stood his ground in that one for as long as he could, in the end, after just three months, he had said they needed to get tested, and if everything was okay then Changbin could do it, always, as long as he pulled out.

But Changbin had broken that deal now, and Hyunjin was too weak, he couldn’t scape the alpha’s hug, and his tears tasted bitter inside his mouth.

-

Hyunjin bit his lips for the nth time, it was around three in the afternoon, his shift had ended on the studio already, so he was free for the rest of the day, he knew Changbin must be at work still, but he needed to talk to him, his nerves bubbling inside his belly making him feel sick. 

“I need to see Seo Changbin,” the omega smiled at the receptionist, a male beta that looked at him with barely hidden judgement “I’m on the list, Hyunjin Hwang.” The beta smiled, a polite dripping with hypocrisy one, almost as if he was sure Hyunjin was lying. 

“sure thing.”

The eyes he made when he actually realised Hyunjin was allowed into the building were enough to make the omega feel a little bit better, making stuck up people swallow their pride always made him smile. 

“here’s your card, you know the floor?” Hyunjin smiled taking the grey and blue piece of plastic, full of himself just to make it sting more “I know.”

Changbin’s secretary looked up as soon as she heard footsteps coming closer, her dark brown hair was nicely done into a bun in the back of her head “oh mister Hwang, is mister Seo expecting you?” the female alpha smiled from her seat, looking at her computer, surely looking in Changbin’s itinerary searching for his name. 

“No, Arin, I just came by to give him some coffee, I’ll be quick.” Hyunjin didn’t wait for an answer, which left the poor girl in shambles as she tried to tell him something, probably also confused because Hyunjin didn’t have any coffee for Changbin, he knocked on the glass door before opening it, not waiting for an actual answer. 

“do you have the documents we talked—oh baby, what are you doing here?” Changbin looked at him with a small smile, the one he used in front of everyone, that kind stupid smile Hyunjin loved to see most of the time, his eyes widened slightly when Hyunjin all but waltzed into the office. 

“we need to talk.” Straight to the point, the younger knew he wasn’t good at confrontation, so he needed to do it quickly before his resolve died, Changbin sat up straight, not expecting his omega to be so forward.   
“I want the morning after pill.”

Birth control caused too much problems for him, Hyunjin was delicate in that sense, his hormones clashed with most of the pills that were to control cycle, so for his health it was the best if he didn’t take any. Morning after pills were way too expensive and almost impossible to obtain nowadays, even with the omega rights movements, so if Hyunjin wanted one, then Changbin could get it, it was his fault after all. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t take such pills for your health?” Changbin frowned standing up from his seat, his movements graceful as he got closer to his omega, “I just can’t risk it bin, I’m twenty four, I can’t have a baby right now.”

Hyunjin looked down as soon as Changbin was in front of him, the alpha’s scent spread, drowning the whole room with it, it smelled like a storm brewing, maybe this time, it was.

Hyunjin was pushed down gently so he ended up sitting in one of the plush chairs of the office, like this he needed to look up at his alpha. “I thought I said nothing would happen love, it was just one time, don’t need to worry too much about that,” Changbin wasn’t listening, again.

“Bin please, we had a deal, this is not something I want, but I need it.” Hyunjin didn’t know how to tell the alpha that he just couldn’t play it, he didn’t want kids right now, maybe never, he was way too young, his career was barely starting to go upwards.

“baby you don’t need anything that can hurt you, I know for a fact taking that thing will make you sick for at least a week, its not good for you.” Changbin’s fingers were under his chin, lifting his head so the alpha could see his face. “Changbin, you were the one that put me, put us into this situation –“

“what situation are you talking about? We had sex Jin, we always have sex, you’ve never pulled something like this before.” Hyunjin flinched at the tone of the alpha. 

“well you respected our deal the other times Changbin, I told you to pull out, you know I can’t take birth control, so why didn’t you listen to me?” Changbin’s face had changed, his eyebrows that once were furrowed in worry now were raised, his eyes were cold now, looking down at him while the scent of the storm grew stronger.

“so is it that bad?” Changbin started, “am I such a monster than the possibility of having a pup with me is abominable enough to push you to self destruction? Really, now, Hyunjin?”

The omega shook his head, this was not what he meant, his heart raced inside his chest and his stomach turned with fear and hidden feelings he didn’t want to dwell on. “Hyung-“ he tried, tears forming in his eyes as the storm seemed to drown him.

Hyunjin was submissive by nature, sometimes a little more by pure will, because he knew he was imperfect. Too tall, too skinny, too ‘alpha’ looking, so he always compensated with his way of acting, with the meekness of his voice, and the pretty make up, his quiet demeanour and soft smiles.

“I’ll get you the pill.” Hyunjin gasped, trying to keep the tears in his eyes “but be aware that if you take it we’re done, I can’t be with someone who is so horrified by the idea of forming a family with me, I have wants too Hyunjin.”

Changbin pushed himself away from the omega, if it wasn’t because Hyunjin was seating down, he would be on the floor already, legs too wobbly to support him, the alpha’s scent was so strong and spiked with such anger that Hyunjin could hear thunders on the back of his mind. 

“Alpha,” Changbin sat down behind his desk again, returning to whatever job he had been working on, Hyunjin felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and the salt of some of them on his mouth, why had he thought this was a good idea, Changbin was right, it was only one time, and the alpha would take care of Hyunjin and the pup if worst came to worst. 

He didn’t want to break up, Changbin had always been so kind to him, taking care of him, trying to help him to be a better omega. To be a better person, and now he was just throwing it all back to his face, he really was stupid sometimes. 

“We’re done Hyunjin, I won’t talk about this any longer,” Changbin started tipping something on his computer, glancing at Hyunjin for a second before returning to his work “sit up straight and clean your face, don’t act like this is my fault.” Hyunjin did what he was told, it was easy to obey. 

“you can go, I told Arin to call a car for you.” The alpha’s voice was firm, cold, he was giving a direct order, not to be disputed “yes alpha,” Hyunjin stood up, not lifting his head once, swallowing down his tears, he walked out of the office, thanking Arin before getting into the corporate car to his home. 

-

The soft light of the kitchen illuminated the apartment, bathing everything in white light, Hyunjin hummed under his breath, trying to calm himself down, his body was tense with the knowledge that the alpha was supposed to come home soon, his shift must have ended already, so that gave him a round ten minutes before he arrived. 

Normally Hyunjin liked ordering food when he was upset, his hands too shaky to be cooking, but tonight he made an extra effort, making one of Changbin’s favourite dishes, his nerves still on end, he had been thinking about everything for the last four hours, crying for two of them, and wallowing in pity and sometimes anger. 

Changbin was right, sometimes he was such a drama queen. 

When Hyunjin finished setting the table, he looked at the hour, it was less than ten minutes to eight, and the alpha wasn’t home. 

A small part of himself relished in the idea of Changbin not arriving home that night, that hidden part of himself was angry, the alpha hadn’t listened to him, pining the fault on him, when he was the one in the wrong, but that small tender voice was snuffed by him before he could dwell too much into it. 

On the other hand, Hyunjin felt sick. Changbin had said he had wants to, does that meant he wants to have a family with him? Did he want to mate him? Marry him?   
His whole body trembled under the idea of spending the rest of his life with the alpha for things he couldn’t quite explain, it must be because he’s happy, yeah, all this nerves and nausea and the undying feeling of wanting to scratch his skin off must be just nerves, because why wouldn’t Hyunjin want to spend the rest of his life with his alpha. 

Changbin was perfect, charming, young, and rich alpha, with strong values from traditional views, it was just the way he was brought up. He worked on his father’s company, preparing to become CEO one day after his father, Hyunjin will never be wanting something if he stayed with Changbin, the alpha gave him everything he needed and more. 

So why was he so horrified by the idea of becoming pregnant? After all if Changbin wanted it then it was the best for him, Changbin always knew what was best for him, even if Hyunjin didn’t understand it most of the time. 

When the clock glared at him telling him it was fifteen past eight, Hyunjin felt desperate enough to cry again, his eyes burning with tears he refused to let out, he thought about calling him, his finger hovering over the contact name with want, but if Changbin was busy then he would only get angry at him for interrupting for something as silly as waiting for him with dinner ready.   
The omega decided to go to the bathroom, brushing his hair, trying to make himself look pretty, the pink was fading out already, his hair turning blond, he had half a mind of leaving it like that, letting the pink fade out completely, but Changbin had liked the pink so far, much more than other colours he had tried, so he made sure to make an appointment for next week on the hair salon. 

The soft jiggle of keys took him out of his staring down with the mirror, he walked out of their room waiting.  
Changbin had an unreadable expression on his face, it was the one he used in business meetings, the one Hyunjin didn’t like, his dark hair fell a little over his eyes, hiding his eyebrows, the alpha took his shoes off, not even sparing a look at his boyfriend.

He left his suitcase inside the closet beside the door, taking off his blazer before walking inside the apartment at last, what Hyunjin failed to see was the white plastic bag on one of his hands, the alpha walked up to Hyunjin, just to pass him without a second glance.

Hyunjin felt tears build up again, he had really fucked up this time.

A soft thump and the crinkling of the plastic bag broke the silence “I already had dinner outside, you can take your pill.” Hyunjin had promised himself be wouldn’t cry, he had done enough so already, and Changbin got annoyed at him when he cried when they were fighting. He said it was Hyunjin trying to cry his way out of his mistakes.

But tears didn’t listen to reason, and so they fell, running down his pretty face, over his reddened cheeks, and dripped down to the marble floor. He didn’t know what to do, he moved with tears pouring down, shaky hands returning everything to its place, clearing the table silently.

He didn’t have any appetite left, his empty stomach felt almost comforting in his distressed state, but Changbin would get mad at him if he didn’t eat, Hyunjin had a tendency of self destructing himself just to play the victim in their fights, and Changbin hated it with fervour, so he served himself a little bit of food, enough to make his stomach settle down.

He ate on his own, the sound of the shower running and then the muffled noises of Changbin getting ready for bed as background music, at least he would spend the night home, in their worst fights, or maybe the times Changbin had enough with Hyunjin playing the victim. The alpha would take an over night bag, leaving for the small apartment he owned close to his company, where he would stay the night when he had to work on some important stuff. 

He had showered already, meaning he would stay home tonight, he wouldn’t leave Hyunjin alone, And that was enough comfort for now. 

Hyunjin ate his food without actually tasting it, the white plastic bag glared at him, glowing like some kind of doom device, ready to tear his relationship apart.   
Hyunjin didn’t dare to touch it. 

He moved slowly towards their bedroom, his padded footsteps practically silent as he opened the door slightly, Changbin was on his desk close to the window, laptop open in front of him as he did last minute work, his damp hair was flat and messy, pushed out of his face, his wide shoulders were tensed, pulled tight, he was angry that much Hyunjin could tell, maybe a little bit sad if Hyunjin took his soured scent into consideration. 

Hyunjin’s heart dropped, he didn’t get why he had to push their relationship to such extents sometimes, over the most ridiculous things to end, no less.  
The omega went straight to the bathroom, getting under the warm water and trying to keep it together, it wasn’t until he was drying off that he realised he hadn’t take his sleeping clothes with him. 

The omega sighed, drying his hair before wrapping a towel around himself, walking to their walk in closet, his hand hovered over his set of pyjama pants and shirt, he needed comfort right now, and with Changbin angry at him he wasn’t going to get any from him, it also could go in his favour to bask into his neediness a little bit.

He grabbed one of Changbin’s sweatshirts, the one that was a little long on his alpha but hugged his muscles perfectly, it wasn’t that long on him, but it drowned his skinny figure, the grey fabric was soft and smelled of detergent.

He pulled his pyjama pants over his legs and promptly walked out of their closet. Changbin’s eyes bore into him the moment he was inside his range of vision, Hyunjin ignored them as well as he could, sitting down on his side of the bed “aren’t you going to start packing your things?” Changbin’s voice was levelled, neutral, as if he had just thrown an offhand comment at him, not asking if he was about to leave.

Hyunjin’s body locked with a small flinch, he pushed his arms to his chest, his shoulders hunching over, when it was obvious the omega wasn’t about to answer Changbin spoke again “I asked you a question Hyunjin.” The omega didn’t move from his place, laboured breathing making his chest ache, he didn’t want to fight anymore.

“no, alpha,” he answered, loud enough to be heard by the older from his place on the other side of the room, the laugh that he got from the alpha was unexpected, Hyunjin glanced at his boyfriend cautiously, Changbin pushed himself away from the desk standing up from his seat and walking towards him.

“and you were crying about me not meeting my end of the deal,”

“no, Changbin-“ the sting of the back of Changbin’s hand against his cheek made the omega cry faster than ever before “you even tried putting my clothes on to make me look like I’m the bad guy here,” Changbin sneered down at him, clearly angry, Hyunjin cowered under the alpha’s gaze, his cheeks felt warm under his hand, and his world spun around as he shook his head desperately.

“you were right! You were right, I’m sorry, I’m sorry alpha I’m sorry,” Hyunjin’s chest hurt from how hard he was crying, going between sobbing and gasping for air, he was moving without actually meaning to, now he was in the middle of the bed, crawling back away from the older.

Changbin growled, Hyunjin screamed when a hand circled his ankle dragging him down, his back hit the mattress underneath him, making the air rush from his lungs, Changbin grabbed one of his wrists pinning it down to the bed “Stop.” He grabbed the other one, as if Hyunjin’s fighting was nothing “fucking.” He pinned it down next to the omega’s face, moving in between his legs “crying.”

Hyunjin failed, because he was a failure in each and every way that he couldn’t control, and it was the same in the ones that he tried to; he sobbed, chest constricting with the force of it, choking each time he tried to stop himself from it, tears smeared all over his face with drool and snot.

“You wanted this, why are you crying now?” Everything happened too fast for Hyunjin to understand, pleas left his lips like prayers, as he looked up to his alpha with red rimmed leaking eyes “no-no, no, I don’t want it please, please I’m sorry, Changbin, alp-alpha I-I was wrong, I love you, I love you.” Hyunjin sobbed through his words, he just wanted this fight to end, he was wrong, he knew that now.

Changbin was holding him down with all his body, his knuckles were white from how hard he was pinning him down, Hyunjin’s wrists hurt, frail and nimble under the older, he felt like any moment now he would break, his bones snapping under the pressure, Changbin’s scent was rotten with anger and pain and many other things Hyunjin couldn’t place in that moment.

He closed his eyes tight enough to make white spots dance around his vision, he knew he must be stinking the whole room with fear, his soft warm scent sour and putrid, he waited with bated breath for the hit to come, for some kind of pain, for Changbin to push him away, telling him to get out.

Changbin’s face was cold against his neck, the alpha pushed his face against the omega’s scent glands, his hands stopped their bruising grip on him, as he pushed himself flushed against the omega, Hyunjin whimpered at the first contact, still scared, not allowing himself to move as the alpha settled over him.

He was trembling, he noted that as Changbin laid above him, his buff body stable against his own shaking one, not knowing what else to say more than sorry, Hyunjin cried, the soft brush of lips against his neck made him stop, Changbin said something, his words lost in Hyunjin’s neck, so he asked for him to say it again, still afraid of what could it be.

Changbin lifted himself enough so he was caging the younger with his arms, hot breath fanned over the omega’s skin as he looked at the alpha in the eyes, “Don’t. Ever. do that. to me again.” His voice was raspy, thick with sentiment, it lifted the huge weight Hyunjin was sporting on his chest, knowing they were behind the whole thing.

Hyunjin nodded, his hair was a mess already, all over the place, and it swayed with his movements, but he didn’t dare to care, Changbin leant down so his forehead rested against his, the moment they touched Hyunjin felt another sob rip through his chest.

He begged the older to forgive him over and over again, crying against his chest while Changbin pulled him closer, they moved so Hyunjin rested over him, holding on to him with all his might, the alpha murmured soft words against his hair, saying he was forgiven already. They fell asleep like that, tangled into each other, spent from the fight.

When morning came, Hyunjin saw the white plastic bag crumbled in the trash, containing the pills inside, the omega didn’t glance twice, getting out of the apartment, knowing he had another day in the studio ahead of him.


	2. Autumn mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time before Changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI again!!  
> I hope you enjoyed last chapter!! I'm happy to see you come back for more!!
> 
> I was editing this chapter and I actually added like another 1k words to it, I wanted to make it better so I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> WARNING: there's some implified abusive behavior from hyunjin father, nothing graphic of course
> 
> ENJOY READING!!

Hyunjin had grown up as a lonely kid, sure he had a sister so he wasn’t alone all the time, but Jimin was just part of why he was so lonely, Jimin was older and a complete alpha, she was smart, confident, strong minded, she was the light of their parents eyes, and Hyunjin. Well, Hyunjin was just pretty.

He was a skinny kid, his limbs always a little too long for him to be comfortable with them, he wasn’t strong at all, which was normal according to his parents because he was an omega, he didn’t need to be strong, so they never paid much attention to how fragile he actually was, not giving too much importance to his tears, forgetting about him while Jimin grew to be the pride of their family, winning contests and school awards for excellence, Hyunjin sat on the back, looking pretty.

This didn’t last for long, as nothing good ever did for him, Hyunjin turned thirteen, and suddenly his pretty melted off his face as soon as he hit puberty, his nose was too big, his lips too plump, his eyes disappeared every time he smiled and it just looked weird according to his parents, so he had to make sure to not smile unless it was a small, polite gesture. 

He also didn’t stop growing, which was something his father always commented on, he grew too tall to be acceptable, too tall to be a desirable omega, which just made everything else worthless, because while he wasn’t ugly for an omega, he sure wasn’t something exceptional that could make an alpha forget about his height.

When Jimin introduced her girlfriend to the family, Hyunjin died a little bit on the inside, she was ‘perfect’ tiny little thing, with long black hair and beautiful doe eyes that shone under the light, she was delicate and graceful, even her laughter was beautiful, which put everything into perspective for him.

At sixteen Hyunjin finally realised how much of a failure he was. Tall, lanky, clumsy, too ugly for an omega, too out of the ordinary, and so, his personality took the toll of it.

Hyunjin was always obedient, ever since he was little he never actually questioned why he needed to do what his parents told him to, so he always obeyed, sure sometimes he didn’t like doing his chores and actually enjoyed going against his parents words in small ways, like not falling asleep even if he was already tucked in, and eating something behind their back. But all through the years, Hyunjin’s obedience was the only things his parents appreciated of him, so he clung to that like a lifeline.

Maybe if he was obedient enough an alpha would overlook all the other things he lacked. 

Through high school, Hyunjin fell in love with taking pictures, as he was almost always on his own. Felix was normally busy with any new alpha that wanted the omega’s attention, and Beomgyu was attached to the hip with his other new friends. 

So he entertained himself taking pictures of everything and anything, it was something that calmed him down, taking pictures of pretty things, and he was quite good at doing it, so he set the goal to go to university and study photography, for the first time in his life, going against his parents wishes.

Being alone gave him something years of growing up with his family didn’t. It gave him a voice, soft and fragile, and barely there, a small sprout of hope. 

When time came to go to university he was glad to be with Felix, his best friend had decided to go to the same college, his parents shared Hyunjin’s parents discontent about the whole thing, both pairs had wanted their omega’s sons to be mated as soon as possible, college only meant wasting time. 

Taking into consideration their disapproval of it all, instead of being left in the dorms, vulnerable to bad influences, they had bought an apartment for both of them in one of the fancy buildings not far from campus, they were two omega’s after all, they need to be careful.

But not even with all the rules and preventions his parents took, did they avoided their worst fear. 

He had been in college for two weeks when he met Jisung, handsome, cheerful, loud Jisung who broke everything Hyunjin knew in pieces and then danced over the mess, pulling Hyunjin along, he was a beacon of light in the storm that was Hyunjin’s life, and for the first time in his life he was truly happy.

Jisung was an alpha, small in stature but fierce in every sense. He was studying music production, and he liked to dance on his free time, Hyunjin was awed to meet an alpha who didn’t care about how society would think of him and what he did. 

Jisung used make up and tight clothes that made him look like an omega, the alpha dyed his hair every other month, in colours Hyunjin couldn’t help but love. Jisung was free, a world away from all the things Hyunjin had grown up with. Jisung was everything Hyunjin wanted to be, and more. 

-

Hyunjin looked in awe as Jisung danced to the beat of the music that resonated around the whole room, they were alone in Jisung’s dance practice studio, the alpha had said he was good acquaintances with his teacher, so the older would let Jisung have the studio when no one was around. 

They had entered the building like giggling children, Hyunjin had wanted to see Jisung dance for so long, so when he finally had the guts to tell the younger that, Jisung had dragged him away from their lunch, producing a pair of keys from his backpack, both entered the small building where his classes took place. 

The alpha hadn’t had a presentation so far, or at least hadn’t had a one Hyunjin was allowed to go, it didn’t matter much, now that he was getting his own private show from the alpha. 

Jisung smirked while doing some complicated sequence of steps, making Hyunjin giggled as the alpha winked at him before twirling, all cockiness aside, Jisung was really good at dancing, his lithe body moved with precision and strength, graceful as flowing water. 

Hyunjin was jealous of him. Jisung always shone every time he did something he loved, like a fallen star, hiding on earth to be appreciated by the ones willing to see, it was in this kinds of situations that Hyunjin realised he was totally and completely gone for the alpha. 

But for the first time, fall in in love with an alpha didn’t scare him at all, as long as it was Jisung then everything would be fine. 

Jisung ended with the music, his chest rising up and down after dancing for several minutes, Hyunjin clapped, a smile making his eyes disappear with happiness, it was strange not having to control his reactions around the alpha, Jisung had said he looked beautiful every time he smiled, so the omega had found himself doing it more often. 

Jisung smiled at him, a little full of himself, but not in the same way other alpha’s were. 

The alpha let himself fall on the floor after going next to the omega, his head fell on Hyunjin’s lap, and he brushed the midnight blue hair away from Jisung’s face, his cheeks were pink from exertion, and a thin cape of sweat covered his forehead. 

“that was amazing Sungie,” Hyunjin complimented the younger, staring down at him with soft eyes, “I’m glad you liked it, it’s for the next competition.” Hyunjin hummed letting his fingers run through the others hair “you’ll get first place then.”

It was weird how, in less than a year they have grown so close to one another, Jisung brought a side of Hyunjin out that the omega had never realised he had before, it was weird because Hyunjin didn’t know what being happy felt like until he met Jisung. 

The first time that they kissed Hyunjin had ended up crying, he didn’t understand why his chest hurt so much, or why he couldn’t breath properly, but Jisung had held him tight against his chest after, saying he knew he wasn’t the best at kissing but it wasn’t that bad. 

He had made Hyunjin laugh, and then they had kissed some more. 

Months later, when both laid under the moonlight Hyunjin had asked him what this was, and Jisung, unlike anyone else in his life, had given him a choice.  
“I’m yours,” that’s what Hyunjin had murmured softly, his words laid over the youngers skin, but Jisung refused. 

“you are yours,” he answered back, voice firm. “you have always been yours, long before you ever thought about being mine.” Hyunjin hadn’t know how to answer, the moon looked down at both of them, but she didn’t have the answer either. 

“and you’ll always be yours.” Jisung kissed him, soft, warm lips against his “long after you stop wanting to be mine.”

-

Around the same time Felix met Chan, an alpha from a good family. Rich and with influences, his parents owned a branch of a company in Australia, and the guy was completely covered in money, he was charming, dark curly hair over dark red eyes, with bulging muscles and wide shoulders. 

Chan started to come over once in a while at the beginning of their second semester, Felix giggling as the alpha murmured things against his ear. 

Once in a while became every week, and with time it turned to several times a week, Felix had a deal with his parents, one Hyunjin had to agree to too, they were allowed to bring people over to their apartment, but never spend the night out with someone else, it was easy enough like that.

So Hyunjin had a first row seat to Felix and Chan’s love story.

With Chan dating Felix one thing Hyunjin hadn’t taken into consideration came. Expectations.

Felix’s parents were over the moon when they realized their precious little omega son was practically being courted by such a high class alpha like Chan, from a family that shared the same traditional views Jisung hated so much.

Once his parents turned their eyes into his direction did Hyunjin remembered what he was expected to do too, that while he was allowed to go to university in something as useless as photography, he was still expected to find an alpha for himself, a proper mate who would finally push his stupid ideas about wanting to live his life, out of his head. 

They didn’t know about Jisung, even Félix who had seen the alpha with Hyunjin before, didn’t know he was in a relationship with him, the omega knew that if they ever met Jisung, they would take him out of university before he could say anything to defend himself. 

Jisung knew the situation with his parents was bad, he just didn’t know to what extent. 

What came with the older alpha, this time more like a present than a punishment, was another alpha.

The first time Hyunjin saw him it was in their apartment, Felix said Chan was going to bring a friend to eat dinner with them, so Hyunjin wasn’t left alone this time while they dined out.

They were getting ready to go out, Hyunjin was trying to decide which earrings to use when the doorbell rang, Felix screamed something from the bathroom, and so Hyunjin rolled his eyes, going to open the door. 

Changbin’s eyes were warm, at least that’s what Hyunjin remembered when he looked back to that day, when he opened the door with his black hair in disarray, Changbin stared up at him as if Hyunjin was beautiful, taking the omega off guard completely, “oh Hyunjin, I though Félix would answer the door, I was calling him.”

Chan appeared out of nowhere, smiling up at him with kind eyes, Hyunjin teared his eyes away from the unknown alpha. “um-ah, he’s in the shower, I think,” Hyunjin moved into their apartment letting the alpha’s walk in.

Chan went directly for Felix, leaving him with the new alpha with nothing more than a glance, “Seo Changbin.” Hyunjin turned around to see the other speaking, his hand stretched towards him, with something glittering inside his eyes, something Hyunjin couldn’t name. 

Hyunjin bowed out of habit, his parents always told him to bow in front of alphas. “Hyunjin, Hwan Hyunjin, a pleasure to meet you,” Hyunjin took Changbin’s hand, even if the alpha was smaller than him Changbin’s hand was bigger, sturdier, rough in comparison to Hyunjin’s delicate and soft hand.

What Hyunjin noticed, was that like Jisung, Changbin was small in stature, but meanwhile Jisung was an explosion of colours and gender challenging choices, Changbin was a looming storm over the horizon, imposing and sombre, grand enough to make Hyunjin feel small for the first time in his life.

Through dinner, Changbin acted like what Hyunjin could only label as a perfect alpha, much like Chan himself, but more reserved, he talked with Hyunjin through dinner as the other two lovebirds got lost in their world, ignoring both of them most of the time. 

Changbin was a year older than him, on his last year of business school, son of a rich family, soon to start in the company helping his father. Preparing to be the next Head of the company and family once the right time came.

It all sounded so out of reach for Hyunjin, his family was well off, but not to the extent of Chan or Changbin. And while Hyunjin acted polite and obedient as always, Changbin acted in a way Hyunjin had never experienced first hand. 

The older, with charming smile and wonderful background, the kind of alpha Hyunjin had never in his dreams thought would be interested in him, was looking at Hyunjin as if he was worth his attention. 

Funnily enough, the only thing that passed through Hyunjin’s mind each time he caught Changbin staring at him, was how much Jisung would hate the alpha.

When goodbyes came and Changbin planted a soft kiss on his cheek, Hyunjin felt nothing but deep rooted awkwardness, he didn’t show it of course, he smiled and looked down sheepishly, like a good omega.

Félix had teased him about it, the younger going over how cool would it be if Hyunjin dated Changbin, so they could go on double dates and spent time all together, The idea of it made his stomach curl uncomfortably, but he didn’t dare to break the youngers dreams.

So Hyunjin didn’t say anything about it, not wanting to sound rude, it wasn’t his place to turn down someone like Changbin, but Jisung’s words about leaving all the traditional shit behind resonated inside his head while he laid on his bed that night.

Hyunjin ignored Changbin’s advances while he spent his time with Jisung, it was wrong he knew that already, he was completely in love with Jisung, and being away from home gave him the strength to go for what he wanted, but he couldn’t avoid reality forever. 

It didn’t last. Nothing good ever lasted for him.

Jisung was never supposed to meet his parents, at least not in any near future, but Hyunjin had let his wishes get the best of him, neglecting his demanding parents until the inevitable happened. 

“are you sure they’ll let me in?” Hyunjin was fiddling with his keys, trying to find the right one for his apartment, Jisung sighed form where he was leaning against the wall “come on jinnie, you’ll be with me, I won’t let them not let you in.” Hyunjin smiled at Jisung finally getting the door open. 

“I hope you’re right because-“ Hyunjin stumbled over nothing, Jisung right behind him getting inside the apartment only to stop behind the omega too. 

Hyunjin’s father looked him over, his grey eyes going from Hyunjin’s black hair to his black choker down to his mesh shirt that was underneath a loose crop top, his ripped black jeans and the obnoxious platform boots he had on, before going to Jisung. 

Hyunjin’s mother had stood up the moment Hyunjin opened the door, probably ready to greet him, but had also stopped in her movements, soft brown eyes widening at what she was seeing. 

It was like the world had enough of Hyunjin being happy, and had sent him something to be reminded of his reality. “mom, dad.” His father raised a hand, shutting Hyunjin up in an instant. 

Jisung didn’t know what was happening at all, Hyunjin seemed surprised to see his parents which he knew, weren’t supposed to be there at all, “oh, good afternoon, you must be Hyunjin’s parents,” Jisung had gotten rid of his own shoes stepping around Hyunjin, ready to give a good impression. 

Hyunjin was too late to stop him. “I’m Jisung, a pleasure to meet you.” Jisung wasn’t one for politeness, but Hyunjin didn’t really liked talking about his parents only saying they were strict, so going for good manners seemed to be a safe bet. 

Hyunjin could see his father’s brows raising as he took in Jisung, with his normal make up and dressed up in bold colours with several earrings on his ears. His mouth pursed instantly, lifting his chin in nothing short of disdain. Hyunjin’s mother was still stunned in her place, but as soon as Jisung got closer she took a step back, not scared, of course, but horrified, her face pulled tight enough to hide her disgust.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin took the youngers hand in his pulling him a few steps away from his parents, he still had his shoes on, which only served to make Jisung look tiny next to him, not helpful at all. 

His father stood up, towering over everyone, as a looming sense of disaster started to grow inside Hyunjin’s chest, “I had the idea that you were spending your time with an alpha,” Hyunjin cowered under those cold grey eyes.

Felix had talked about Changbin with his own parents, which only meant his father knew of the older, Hyunjin had been stupid enough to not say anything about the topic, but he had been foolish forgetting how easy it was for his father to take control from him. 

A half choked sound came from his right, Jisung tensed beside him “well you weren’t wrong, sir.” Jisung puffed his chest out slightly, “father, I –“

“does Changbin know you waste your time with friendships like this?” Hyunjin took a step back tensing. 

“Changbin?” Jisung hissed the name like it was poison to his lips, Hyunjin found the youngers eyes, afraid, desperate to explain. 

“Jisung–“

“Don’t you know my son is being properly courted by an alpha?” his father took a step closer to Jisung, the height difference painfully evident. 

Jisung scoffed, his eyes ablaze, “properly courted? What kind of bullshit are you on about? It’s not the fucking eighteen hundreds anymore.”

For a moment Hyunjin wished Jisung would step down, if only to make his father back down as well, but Jisung was bad at not biting the bait when he was confronted by traditionalist assholes like his father. 

“Jisung please-“ Hyunjin went to touch the alpha but his father decide to turn his attention towards him once more, pining the omega with a look. 

“And what exactly, is what you’re wearing? I thought we sent you to an university, not to a whore house.” Hyunjin flinched, his arms going up to hug himself, shame painted his cheeks red, “I’ll change immediately.”

“Hey, what the hell, he looks stunning wearing clothes he likes, you can’t just say that to him.” Hyunjin gave himself a whiplash, looking at Jisung with wide eyes, the alpha stepped closer to his parents, anger swimming around his scent. 

His father scoffed “of course someone like you would think that, Hyunjin go change, we have to discuss your stay here.” if someone had given him a punch to the gut maybe it would’ve been easier to bare than this. 

“Someone like me? Excuse me but, what was that supposed to mean?” Jisung looked up at his father as if he wasn’t one the losing end of the situation, It was in that second that he knew the alpha didn’t know that yet. 

Dark eyes ablaze with challenge, his father barely looked at the younger alpha, nose turned up. “oh can’t you tell? You’re another one of those freaks that doesn’t know how to be normal,” he sneered at Jisung. “looking for real alphas to show you your place.”

His father made another pause to look Jisung over once more, this time a glint lighted up in his eyes, “you probably open your legs too.” Hyunjin breath hitched “nothing more than a omega slut wannabe.”

Hyunjin had to grab Jisung out of fear of what could possibly happen next, he felt his eyes stinging with tears, he had never wanted any of this to happen, he needed to put a stop to it “how dare-“

“Jisung you need to leave,” Hyunjin’s voice wavered, he looked down at the alpha in the eyes, pleading him. 

Jisung took a step back as if he was hit, the hurt that took over his face was enough to set his own tears free, Jisung seemed to lose his words, opening his mouth before closing it a couple of times. 

After a couple of seconds Jisung’s eyes hardened as he looked between Hyunjin’s parents and him, swatting the omega’s hands away, “of course,” Hyunjin wanted to scream, tell him to stay, beg for forgiveness, but the heavy weight of his father’s hand on his lower back stopped him completely. 

Jisung’s eyes went to his parents again, going over his mother and father before they fell on Hyunjin one last time “I don’t fit inside your perfect family picture either way.”

Hyunjin’s father went through all his clothes that afternoon, getting rid of at least half of his closet. After that they scolded him, berated him, and the sun sunk into the horizon before his father was done with him. 

Before leaving they told him to pull himself together, to remember his place, or they would make him go home, which meant they would choose an alpha for him, Marrying him off Before he was twenty one.

Hyunjin nodded, as he laid on the floor, crumpled, with iron tasting lips and myriad of purples and blues across his skin, he knew he was in the wrong now, he should have known better than to associate himself with someone like Jisung, the alpha was bad for him, telling him lies, manipulating him so he would fill the image he wanted, Hyunjin need someone real. 

A good alpha, someone responsible, someone who would know how to treat him like a real omega, someone like Changbin. 

-

Hyunjin gagged a silver of saliva connected his lips to the toilet seat, as he emptied the last of his food, his head pounded while his world swooned around him, he must be more careful about what he eats in the morning, it was barely midday and he felt like shit. 

It must be because of stress, they had been working on a big project for a client, and Hyunjin had been going crazy trying to complete everything he needed to do, Changbin had noticed too, saying he was working too much, that it wasn’t good for someone as fragile as him to be doing that. 

The omega stayed on the floor for a couple of seconds going over the consequences of leaving early that day, he would need to do a double shift tomorrow if he wanted to have everything on time for the deadline, but he really didn’t feel like working right now. 

The nausea was dizzying, and he hoped Sanha had something for it on his bag, the beta always carried around medicine for everything, even saving Hyunjin from cramps when he forgets to take his pills with him.  
Hyunjin pulled himself off the ground, flushing the toilet before getting out of the stall, the cold water felt heavenly against his hot skin, he leant against the sink letting the cold surface dig into his forehead before pulling himself away, needing to return to work. 

“hey hannie do you have anything for nausea?” Sanha stopped his work on his computer, grabbing his bag from the floor and opening it “are cramps being a bitch again?” Hyunjin shook his head taking the tablets from the other “I wish, I don’t know why I feel like this, I haven’t –“

Sanha frowned glancing at the omega, Hyunjin had froze “I haven’t got cramps at all.” Hyunjin suddenly felt sick for a whole other reason, he swallowed down the knot on his throat, thanking Sanha before going to his own desk, his shaking hands almost letting the pills fall. 

When the clock stroked six Hyunjin got out of work as fast as he could, the cold air of mid October pushed his hair away from his face, his cheeks turning pink from the cold in seconds, he had at least two hours before Changbin arrived home, two hours to pray he was wrong. 

But the world never had a liking for him. Air seemed to be difficult to obtain as he looked at the tests on the sink, his own heart, beating a whole on his chest, he felt like dying, but it was just him falling to the ground, the pain of the fall was nothing compared to the hurricane inside his chest. 

When he was strong enough to move Hyunjin threw everything away, paranoid enough to clean the bathroom and make sure the evidence of his new discovery was buried in the trash, he called the restaurant Changbin liked, ordering a few dishes, not feeling stable enough to cook.

That night he cuddled closer to the alpha, seeking comfort from the older desperately, which was misinterpreted at the end, but the pleasure helped to distract him more efficiently than sleep, so he kissed the older with want, pulling him closer each time, moaning his name as they moved in synchrony. 

As days came and went, Hyunjin found himself trapped inside his own mind, his worst fears coming true, clashing with the heart clenching guilt. 

Why was he so scared? This was something he was supposed to want, he had been dating Changbin since he was twenty, fours years of dating was enough, his parents asked him each time they called, when were they going to get mated. 

Changbin loved him, treated him right, he had enough money for both of them, so Hyunjin could stay at home. if he told him he was pregnant, the alpha wouldn’t doubt in mating him in the blink of an eye, he had his future secured already. 

So why, for the love of everything in the world, did Hyunjin not wanted nothing of it to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: IF YOU WANT THE ALTERNATIVE/UNHAPPY/ REALISTIC ENDING PLEASE GO TO THE NEXT PART OF THE SERIES. 
> 
> What hyunsung?? Yeah that wasn't supposed to happen really, jisung was just almost a background character but I wanted to give him more life so this is how it turned out!!
> 
> Did you liked it?? What do you think of jisung? Of hyunjin parents?? Of how hyunjin reacted?  
> Please tell me your thoughts on it!! Next and final chapter will be coming soon!! Maybe around Monday bc the weekend is always hectic for me, but please wait for it!!


	3. Winter gust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Welcome to the last part of midnight tempest!! I hope you've liked it so far, and I hope you like this too.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for waiting!
> 
> Note: this are technical things about how the bonds and cycles work in the fic :3
> 
> Mating bonds are permanent when done by both parties, like both would need to bite the other for it to be permanent. 
> 
> If only one parte bites the other the bond can be over ruled by a complete bond
> 
> Cycles:  
> Cycles in this fic aren't so intense like in other fics, like hyunjin would go through one or two days of fever, cramps and the whole horny thing (his heat), but it's nothing extreme, he could still work and go to class, etc. and after a week or something he would go through his period.(he would have them once a month)

With dating Changbin, family dinners with the alpha’s parents were expected once to happen at least once a month or so, Hyunjin always made the extra effort to look his best, button-down shirt over a black turtle neck, dress pants and dress shoes, his hair combed and arranged so it didn’t fall on his face, light make up over his exhausted face. 

Hyunjin felt like a doll each time they went to the big house of Changbin’s parents. 

His mother always was the first to look him over, going every detail, if he gained some weight, if he cut his hair, the colour of his ‘natural’ make up, she liked to comment on every little thing he did, and Hyunjin liked to pretend it wasn’t with malicious intent, after all he was his son’s omega, and Changbin was the perfect alpha, so deserving only the best. 

Changbin’s father was a little bit more lenient about his looks, or at least more indifferent, he didn’t really cared about how he did his makeup as long as he was ‘decent’ the only growing problem was what Hyunjin did for a living, it wasn’t like he hated photography or arts, it was just that the older alpha hated the fact that his sons omega worked, at all. 

He knew he was protected by the fact he still didn’t share a last name with the alpha. A mating bite would seal his future in more ways than one, Hyunjin knew that as soon as Changbin bit him he wasn’t going to be setting another foot in a photography studio for work. 

Changbin’s parents, much like his own, expected both of them to mate some day before Hyunjin turned twenty five, always asking Changbin when, never glancing at Hyunjin for answers, after all, if they were to mate it would be Changbin’s decision, not his. 

“Hyunjin dear, would you help me with dessert?” Changbin’s mother stood up before she got an answer, it wasn’t like Hyunjin could disagree either way. The omega was out of his seat in seconds, excusing himself from the table, even if Changbin and his father barely paid any attention to him, talking about business. 

Hyunjin followed the older omega to the kitchen, he knew they had cooks and people to clean the house, but she liked to be the one serving the food each time Changbin came for dinner, Hyunjin knew that she once was the one to prepare full course meals for her family, serving his alpha like the perfect omega she was. 

Another thing to add to the list of why Hyunjin felt suffocated inside the enormous house, he was expected to be no less than perfect than her, sure, the old pair didn’t really liked him at the beginning solely based on his looks, but when Changbin made it clear that Hyunjin was the omega he wanted they had then set their bars higher. 

Hyunjin was expected to be a great omega, tending for his alpha’s every wish, making him happy while Changbin worked to provide for him, another reason to why they were more than displeased to find out that Hyunjin worked to earn his own money. 

He wondered more than once why hadn’t Changbin prohibited him from work yet, maybe the alpha knew he loved his work too much, maybe he was a little bit better than his parents and didn’t think it was harmful for Hyunjin to have a life outside their relationship.

As both omega set to plate four servings of dessert, a tense type of silence settled over them. 

It was normal for him to spend those few minutes with the omega in silence, she would get her hands on whatever it was the dessert the cooks prepared that night, and Hyunjin would help with two plates, easy enough.

“You’ve put some weight jinnie,” her voice carried over the kitchen, making Hyunjin flinch “I hope it’s to help you with fertility dear, I always said you were too skinny to bear pups,” the comment wasn’t biting, Hyunjin knew the other omega only spoke what she believed was adequate, but he couldn’t help but panic. 

The reminder of what people where expecting of him made him halt, it had been around three months since everything happened, that dreaded night and the horrible fight he had with the alpha, it was just over a month since he knew he was pregnant, A part of him wanted to ignore it completely, praying it would go away; but the rational part of his brain told him that he was stalling. 

Delaying the inevitable, foolishly wishing something would change.

He didn’t know what to answer, normally he was addressed with no expectation of one, but when she turned to look at him with those calculating and judging eyes, he knew he had lost. 

His cheeks turned pink, and he smiled out of nerves, looking down at his hands fiddling with his shirt, trying to hide their shaking “ah, I-I hadn’t noticed ma’am,” his voice wavered, giving his lie away from the second the words left his lips. 

His nerves seemed to make her happy, after all pups was something they wanted to happen sooner rather than later, a grandchild to adore was all that was missing inside their perfect family, something Changbin’s sister hadn’t given them yet either. 

“well I’m glad you’re thinking about it already.” She said politely, Hyunjin only wanted to throw up. 

They brought dessert over to the table, Hyunjin was praying she wouldn’t mention pups again, but knew it was a losing game he was playing, one that lasted three months already. 

Hyunjin set the small plate in front of Changbin, the dessert for the night was some kind of tart with strawberries on top, and if he was being honest he had been craving something sweet all day. “thanks love.” Changbin kissed his cheek as soon as he sat down next to him again, smiling lovingly at him before turning to his parents again. 

“How are things at the studio?” Hyunjin snapped his head upwards, looking at his boyfriends father with wide eyes, surprised that his work was a being acknowledged, the alpha tended to avoid talking about it if he could. “they’re good, sir” Hyunjin answered, wondering what was happening. 

“Are they overworking you? You know omega’s shouldn’t be working so much, it’s not good for their health.” Hyunjin forced a smile shaking his head, of course the alpha was heading in that direction, everything to make his work look bad, “ah-no, they’re not overworking me, I’m perfectly fine, I assure you.”

“oh but you seem so tired,” the alpha started, Hyunjin didn’t move waiting for the next words “and you’ve put on some weight too, if I didn’t know better, I would think you’re letting yourself go a little.” The sweet taste of the dessert turned sour, Hyunjin knew he should be offended, but panic was what Rose from his chest to his throat. 

While he could take care of the nausea with pills, and ignore that his body was creating in fact another tiny human, his appearance gave him away instantly, he sure felt tired most of the time, and even with his most hard efforts he had failed to not gain weight. 

It wasn’t like he was clearly showing, no, it was too early for that, but Hyunjin had always been the skinny kind, now that his body was accommodating to make another one, he gained weight as easily as breathing. 

Changbin had commented on it too, Hyunjin had made something up about stress eating, feeling like his lie was slipping from his hands already, but the alpha seemed to love the new soft plush of Hyunjin’s body, maybe it was the pregnancy hormones making the alpha more horny, the omega didn’t know, but he was grateful. 

“It has been some stressful months in the studio for him dad,” Changbin answered, one warm hand falling on his thigh as support, the alpha must have taken his silence as hurt, if he weren’t pregnant, he would have been, but Changbin didn’t know he was pregnant, so he acted accordingly. 

“oh dear, give him a little slack, you know he needs to put on a little weight to bear good pups.” Changbin’s mother while charming most of the time, didn’t help him at all. Her words made both Changbin and himself tense. “well I don’t see him trying to give our son a family while he wastes his time in that studio.” The alpha chuckled after his crude remark, reminding Hyunjin of how much he lacked in his eyes. 

Something gave away inside Hyunjin’s chest, the alpha was right, much like his own father, he needed to stop playing to be someone he wasn’t, he was Changbin’s omega, soon to be the bearer of his child, this was his life, and there was no changing it now, “dad were still young, we have time, don’t worry about it.” Changbin spoke with a stable tone. 

“We’ll have pups when the times right.” He knew the alpha was saying that just to spare Hyunjin, the younger knew how much Changbin wanted to get him pregnant, he had talked about it ever since Hyunjin turned twenty two, but he had always avoided the topic. 

Hyunjin held onto his hand, squeezing it with his trembling one, Changbin looked at him, intrigued. “Four months.” 

Changbin frowned, the table went silent, all eyes fells on Hyunjin as he gave up his losing game, “I haven’t had my cycle f-for four months,” his words failed to be smoothly delivered, as his nerves took a hold of him, a knot forming on his throat. 

Changbin halted, his eyes widening in understanding, at the same time his mother gasped, the alpha’s eyes went to his stomach for a split second before returning to his face, searching for reassurance “you’re–you’re expecting?” his raspy voice barely pronounced the words right, the air it seemed, was stolen from him as well. 

Hyunjin nodded slightly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to speak without crying. “oh my god.” Changbin pulled him into his arms, the omega surrendering to the tears that blurred his vision. 

Changbin’s father made a happy remark, talking about being proud of his son, his mother was gushing about how she just ‘knew’ it already ever since they arrived at the house, and Changbin. Changbin kissed him softly through his tears, the alpha was delighted, that much Hyunjin could tell. 

In the middle of words of love and reassurance, Hyunjin convinced himself that he wanted this to happen too. 

-

“hyung, I can’t just leave them hanging like that, we have an important client tomorrow,” Hyunjin was sitting down on their living room, the alpha pushing him down on one of the sofas in their living room so he could speak with him clearly. The alpha towered over him, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. 

“well its not good for your health to be running around in the studio anymore, they survived without you before. I’m sure they can do it again.” Changbin crossed his arms over his chest, giving Hyunjin the feeling that this was a losing battle. 

He had been lucky so far, after going to a the hospital and getting his first check up he was still allowed to work, which was a miracle by all means, but as his fifth month approached, Changbin’s allowance of his outings grew thinner. 

He had already had this talk with the alpha several times, the older was worried about him overworking himself. Which was completely nonsense, Hyunjin was okay, sure he was a lot more tired than usual, and yes he sometimes felt dizzy, but it wasn’t nothing he couldn’t work through. 

Pregnancy, according to his mother in law, and his mother, suited him wonderfully, he had gained more weight now, his tummy a little more visible, but not obnoxiously so, the doctor had explained that he wouldn’t be gaining much more weight, his complexion just didn’t work like that. 

It still wasn’t the best, as his clothes started to be a little too tight for him to wear. 

With the sudden change of Changbin knowing, he had to tell everyone else before it got out. 

Sanha had congratulated him when he told him the news, Felix had been ecstatic as well, the younger had an adorable three year old son already, and was expecting another one by the end of March, and he had gone on and on about things that would help him get through it all. 

Chan and him had even come over for dinner, leaving their kid behind so they could talk comfortably. 

Ever since Chan secured a good spot on his father’s company, Felix had become a stay at home omega, they had mated not long after they moved in together, Felix had been almost twenty one and Chan twenty three. 

It helped that Hyunjin was dating Changbin when that happened, so both of them went to live with their respective alphas, Hyunjin remembered his parents waiting for him to drop out, tell them that he was mated, but when Hyunjin continued his life without much change, they had been disappointed.

Still, Felix seemed to flourish under the alpha’s touch, the younger had always been a romantic, wanting a perfect love story, and he had gotten that with Chan, happy to be his and his alone, when he got pregnant for the first time, Felix had been so happy. Hyunjin didn’t understand, a little less than a year into his own relationship. 

Now though, Hyunjin was jealous of the happiness that seemed to radiate from his friend as he spoke of their future children. Maybe it was because Felix had never had to leave a job he loved, maybe it was because Hyunjin was a little older now, used to his own independence. 

Or maybe Hyunjin was ungrateful, how could he dare to yearn for another life, with the one he had already?  
“This will be my last project, I promise, just this one project and then I’ll stop.” Hyunjin pleaded, knowing there was nothing he could do if Changbin said no, both of them knew, that if he wanted, the alpha could just lock him inside their apartment and he would have all the right to do it. 

“one last project.” Hyunjin nodded, eager to agree, just so he could hold on to his work for a little longer.

Changbin sighed, seeing how the omega was desperate to not leave work, he stroked the youngers cheek softly, Hyunjin leant into the touch, “you know I do this because I care for you right?”

The alpha sat down beside him “I just want what best for you, I love you.” Hyunjin felt a hole on his chest grow with something akin to anger, he brushed it aside nodding. “I know hyung, I love you too.”

-

The next morning was bitter cold, Hyunjin wrapped himself with several layers of clothing, wincing when he stepped outside his building only for cold freezing air to hit him in the face, February was close now, but he could swear the cold only got worse each day. 

He arrived at the studio with enough time to make himself a coffee on the small resting space they had between offices, Sanha was already there too, with a nude coloured turtleneck and a black coat, looking as lovely as always. 

“hey jinnie, lovely day isn’t it?” Hyunjin scoffed taking a sip from his hot cocoa, “if you like to freeze to death, I guess,” Sanha rolled his eyes, going towards the studio with all the cameras set up, the theme was something dark, blues and blacks with some kind of fancy silver and gold props, it all looked like it was taken out of a painting. 

“who is coming in today?” he hadn’t been able to go through all his paper work, Changbin didn’t like when he worked from home, saying that Hyunjin shouldn’t even be working at all. “oh, some new artist I believe, it’s for a debut album, because I’m pretty sure I have never heard his name before.” Sanha had some papers on his hands, going over details and what not. 

Several other people were around as well, staff from the company, that’s what Hyunjin guessed, he took another sip from his cup, going towards his own designated table, several cameras waiting for him already, he went through his equipment, they were testing different lights already, so the shoot would start soon enough. 

He was missing a lens though, the one he wanted specifically for this, guessing he had left it behind in his desk, he stepped outside the room, walking down the hallway taking a turn only to be met by another person.  
Hyunjin halted instantly, covering his tummy with his hands as the other person stumbled to the side in their effort of not bumping into him. Before Hyunjin could say anything a soft voice cut through the air. 

“oh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking-“

“Jisung.”

The alpha hadn’t changed much from when he last saw him, he was taller now though, his face had lost some baby fat, with his hair and makeup done already he looked almost regal, clad in a soft black velvet jacket with blue crystals raining down one side, and tight leather jeans, his hair was blond, almost white, instead of midnight blue, but if Hyunjin had to be honest, he preferred this look. 

Jisung looked at him with wide doe eyes, his mouth open but not moving at all, seeming to be awestruck by Hyunjin’s own presence. He couldn’t blame him, he guessed he looked different too, older, better, sadder. 

Jisung lips moved then, pronouncing his name softly, as if he was praying, as if it was holy. 

“what- what are you doing here?” Hyunjin wanted to put distance between them, he knew he should do it. 

Jisung was never good for him, much less now that his life was getting better, Hyunjin always lost control around him. Forgetting his place, forgetting what he needed to do, But something inside him just didn’t let him step away. 

“I’m... I’m... Supposed to be in a photoshoot.” The alpha looked up at him, his eyes going over each little detail, taking everything in, but Hyunjin couldn’t help but to feel like he was being judged, after all Jisung was so much better than him, free of the burdens that weighted the omega down his whole life. 

Truth to be told, Jisung was the only thing he didn’t allowed himself to think about, it was too much for him to bear, too hard to remember, and still agree with his parents and his current life, in seldom moments of weakness he let his mind wander over to the memory of the alpha, and pondered over how much would Jisung hate him if he saw what he had turned into. 

“you’re the new artist?” Hyunjin blurted the words before he could stop himself, sure, Jisung had always wanted to work on the music industry, but Hyunjin never thought the alpha would go for the life of an idol, Jisung loved his freedom too much, or at least that’s what Hyunjin believed. 

Jisung had the decency to look sheepish, his right hand going to the back of his neck, smiling shyly at him “ah, I guess you could call me that.” Hyunjin didn’t know what else to say, a deep ache grew inside his chest, the reminder of a life he could not have. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to be an idol, but Jisung was enough to bring back all those memories from years ago, how he had buried his own feelings for the alpha six feet under, and never dared to look back, just because he knew he wasn’t strong enough to bear it. 

“you-you look nice,” Jisung’s hands were shaking, his eyes glistened under the hallway lights, moist with unspoken emotions. Hyunjin lifted a hand to tuck his hair behind his ear, he had let himself be blond for the time being, it was too tiring to dye it every month, the pink washing away too fast. 

He couldn’t smile, it hurt too much to do it, so he just nodded, looking down at the alpha’s shoes, Jisung had some platform boots on, with silver chains and studs on the sides, they looked good, it explained why he was almost as tall as him too. 

“ah,” Jisung sighed, pulling Hyunjin’s eyes away from the floor “you’re married.” Jisung bit his lips, looking at Hyunjin’s left hand were his engagement ring rested on his fourth finger, it was a pretty thing, silver with a several white diamonds around a bigger one, small carvings on the sides sparkling under the artificial light. 

The alpha sounded weird, his voice strained over the word, almost as if he was sad, Hyunjin couldn’t really place what his words meant. “engaged,” he said, his words soft like mist dripping from his lips, it made something in Jisung’s eyes dim slightly. 

“oh.”

Hyunjin nodded, wincing, thinking about how this all must look like to Jisung, he didn’t know if the alpha could tell he was pregnant, he didn’t actually had much of a bump, but it was noticeable most of the time, with the huge coat he had on though, he wasn’t so sure. 

“Jisung were the hell were you, we’re behind schedule already.” Another male appeared, a little shorter than Hyunjin himself, with a frown on his pretty lips, the alpha was snapped out of his reverie, the moment lost, Hyunjin moved to the side going for whatever it was that he needed, this was work after all, he couldn’t just run away from it. 

As Hyunjin got his camera ready, as well as everything else he needed, he got rid of the coat, knowing his sweater covered him enough not to give away his state. 

He walked back to the bustling room, feeling anxious, not wanting to cause an scene in fear questions would be asked, he avoided looking at Jisung while he prepared his stuff, trying to calm his crying heart, Hyunjin hoped the alpha wouldn’t try and talk to him in front of everyone, that would make things complicated, and Hyunjin couldn’t afford that. 

When things calmed down and the lights were switched on, Hyunjin took a deep breath, looking up to meet the youngers eyes, the omega swallowed, calming his trembling hands before lifting his camera up to his face. 

He must really be defective, that’s the first thing Hyunjin thought after the first few pictures were taken; a horrible human being, broken and pathetic, not deserving of any kind of love, a mistake, an ungrateful little shit. There was no other explanation for how Hyunjin’s heart fluttered for the first time in years, like a new-born butterfly, as he watched Jisung through his camera lens. 

It wasn’t hard for him to come to terms with the undying feelings inside his chest that bloomed with each second he spent close to the alpha. The hidden part of him, the one he had tried to kill so many years ago, clawed its way from the depths of his Heart, and shook the ground where he was standing. 

It made Hyunjin shake and tremble with emotion, a new spark inside his eyes lighted up like it was yesterday when he felt that way. Jisung was like a drug, an enchantment from the universe, something that called for Hyunjin, something that brought him the strength he lacked each day. 

That’s exactly why he couldn’t stay, gathering his things as fast as he could, he finished the photoshoot with barely concealed tears, wanting to be as far away from that place as possible. Changbin was right, he should have stayed home, where he belonged, looking at colour palettes for the nursery and buying baby clothes with Felix

If only he had obeyed, then he would’ve avoided all this pain. 

“Hyunjin!” a sob broke from the omega’s lips as he sprinted down the hallway, “Hyunjin, wait! Please!” Jisung had ran after him, of course he had, he was never easy to get rid of. Hyunjin made it to his office, where his bag was waiting for him, it was barely midday, but he didn’t give a single damn. He was leaving. 

When Hyunjin turned to walk out of the door, Jisung stood in the doorframe like a looming disaster waiting to happen, his once styled hair now a mess, his makeup covered eyes bored into Hyunjin’s as he blocked the only way out, neither of them said anything. 

Both of their laboured breaths merged, filling the silence around them like slowly rising water. Making it feel like a storm was raging inside the room, deathly silent, but charged with so much unsaid things, that the atmosphere cracked like thunders, the air tasting too much like heartbreak. 

“I wanted to apologise, “ Jisung spoke, his chest rising up and down as he calmed down from sprinting after him, Hyunjin’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes burned “I shouldn’t have left you like that.” Jisung continued, a determined glint inside his eyes. 

Of course Jisung was apologising, the alpha always managed to do exactly the opposite of what Hyunjin believed would be his next action.

Hyunjin didn’t know what to do, if to cover his ears and close his eyes, praying the alpha would go away, or run away trying to pass the alpha, his body didn’t cooperate though, his legs planted on the ground as if vines were holding him there. 

“You didn’t had a choice, I had.” Jisung stumbled over his words, each one growing watery and broken, unstable, but consistent enough to let Hyunjin know he had been thinking about him too, in the middle of the night, in his moments of weakness, Hyunjin had been the thought the alpha had gone back to, even after all those years. 

Hyunjin shook his head, letting his tears flow freely. His hands shook, not being able to hold on to his things anymore. 

“And I was too much of a self entered asshole to notice you needed me.”

After the encounter of the alpha with his parents Jisung had been impossible to reach again, the alpha was hurt, mad, he hated Hyunjin for everything he was, at least that’s what the omega told himself, it was his selfish mind that had told him that, in reality he had fallen into Changbin’s arms not even a week after, following his father’s orders. 

Jisung had cut him off from his life after that, both were hurt, and both had their reasons, a part of Hyunjin always knew that if he had fought to get Jisung back the alpha would’ve opened his arms to him again.

But Hyunjin was too much of a coward to go against his father’s orders again, and so, two years of love came to an abrupt end. Just like that. 

Hyunjin had wanted to wallow in self pity and heartbreak, crying in the lonely hours of the night, pretending by day, that he had not just let the love of his life go because he was too weak to fight for him. 

Changbin helped, the alpha giving him the attention and love Hyunjin craved, even if it was completely different from Jisung, being with the alpha helped him to ignore his broken heart. Changbin had been more than happy to attend to him, the omega he had been interested in finally giving him a real chance. 

Hyunjin remembered the day he knew Jisung wouldn’t come back to him ever again like it was yesterday, the events of such day haunting him through nightmares for months after. 

It had been a two weeks after everything happened, Hyunjin had blocked and erased the alpha’s number from his phone by his parents request, even if he had written it down on his notes, his gallery still held thousands of photos of both of them, photos he didn’t dare to erase as he cried each night looking at them.

He was out with Changbin, Felix and Chan, his best friend had noticed something was wrong with him and wanted to make him happy again, calling Changbin thinking it would help and pulling Hyunjin out of their apartment. 

They were on the centre of the city, walking around looking for a place to eat, Changbin had also noticed he was particularly down that day, holding the omega’s hand in his own, keeping him close, kissing him from time to time, telling him he looked gorgeous.

They were all huddled outside a new restaurant, Felix and Chan looking at the menu while Changbin kept dividing his attention between his friends and the omega, Hyunjin was trying to smile, humming at Felix remarks as if he was listening to the younger. 

But his mind was world’s away, thinking of Jisung and how hurt he must be feeling, thinking of what would he be doing. Maybe he had thought so much of him that the world had pushed the alpha to him. 

In the middle of the crowded street, just a few meters away from them, Jisung emerged from behind a couple, his blue hair now lighter and a lot more messier than normal, he had bags under his eyes and his lips were chapped and dry. 

He looked like Hyunjin felt, broken, lost, empty. 

The alpha had paused in his tracks as his eyes met Hyunjin’s, the omega halted too, not daring to breath as both of them stared into one another, tears blurred his sight as they grew inside his eyes, his skin itched to run towards him, to kiss him. To say sorry. 

Hyunjin gave a tiny step towards the alpha, his chest feeling tight with emotion. 

“hey baby are you alright?” Changbin pulled his face towards him, breaking his eyes away from Jisung, Hyunjin blinked, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks as he stared down at his partner, Changbin had a clear worried expression on his face, when he noticed the tears his eyes widened. 

“oh wow, Angel are you okay? Do you want to leave?” Hyunjin wiped his tears away hastily, blinking to chase the others away, Changbin pulled him closer and Hyunjin, in his fragile state allowed the alpha to do it. 

“I’m fine hyung really, I was just daydreaming,” it was an stupid excuse, but Hyunjin couldn’t think of anything else in the moment, he smiled at the alpha “you’ll tell me if you want to leave right?” Changbin asked still preoccupied, one of his hands reaching to cup Hyunjin’s cheek.

“yes hyung.” Hyunjin smiled again, a small thing that didn’t fool anyone, Felix and Chan seemed to not notice what was happening, entering the restaurant as if nothing had happened, “okay then, come on angel.”

Changbin kissed him then, a small push of lips against his own before pulling him inside the restaurant, Hyunjin knew Jisung was still there, watching everything happen. 

When the omega looked back where the alpha had stood before, he only caught a glimpse of blue hair disappearing between people. 

It was wrong, but Changbin had been what Hyunjin needed, what it was acceptable, what it was right.  
And so, Hyunjin never saw Jisung again. 

It was stupid, he should have known, that his love for Changbin was a whisper of breath compared to what his heart sang the moment he saw Jisung again. It was dangerous in every sense, they weren’t college kids anymore, both of them were building their lives in complete opposite ways. 

It didn’t matter how much he wanted to run back to the younger now either way, it was not possible anymore. 

Hyunjin brushed his tears away, not daring himself to be able to stand his ground any longer, he avoided Jisung’s eyes “it’s not important anymore Jisung,” Hyunjin took his bag trying to be brave “I have to leave,” he said trying to sound firm but failing. 

“No. Don’t go. Please, let’s talk, we can-“

“There’s nothing to talk about Jisung.”

“Then why are you crying?” 

Because I love you, and I’m trapped in a life I don’t want, and you were my only chance to change it, but I was weak, a coward, a failure, just like in everything else, and it hurts too much to see you, knowing what could have been if I only was brave enough fight for it.

Jisung was closer now, his brown eyes glittering “please don’t push me away again.” Jisung lips were soft, cloud like petals that tasted of everything nice and felt like a rush of fresh air against his skin, Hyunjin breathed the younger in, closing his eyes, he dived into the kiss like it was the last time he would be able to feel anything real. 

“I want to make things right.” Jisung begged, his lips brushing against Hyunjin’s with each word “I was never able to get over you, Jin, you were my everything, your were my one and only, please, please let me make things right.”

Hyunjin broke, years of unwanted emotions, combined with the helpless feeling inside his chest, waves of anger, sadness and complete desperation pushed against his chest and broke him from the inside. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure he had ever cried so hard before in his life. The world was a cruel thing, just now when he could no longer run away from his life, has the opportunity appeared in front of him in a silver platter. 

Jisung panicked, as he held the pregnant omega, Hyunjin sobbed into his chest, letting everything out, both of them falling to the floor, as the omega finally said all the things he had kept hidden for the past four years. 

Crying because he couldn’t lie to Jisung like that, because he couldn’t lie to himself any longer either, he hated his life, hated what it had become, he didn’t want to marry Changbin, he preferred to be dead because he knew it would be the same If he had to leave everything he loved behind to become another perfect omega. 

He sobbed spitting words about how he didn’t want to be pregnant since the beginning, that each day his body felt like it wasn’t his anymore; but he had had no choice, because Changbin had told him to leave. But he couldn’t just go back to his parents because he knew they would give him to the next alpha that came into his life; he begged, Looking into Jisung eyes, for forgiveness, for understanding. 

Because he wasn’t strong enough to leave, Because he wasn’t strong enough to live, always obeying, always meek, always pretty, never real. Never free. 

So Jisung uttered the words his heart had been begging to hear ever since the first time Changbin had laid a hand on him. “but that’s not true, you’re strong Jin, you’re enough, you can leave this all behind, you don’t have to stay Jin, you can leave,” Jisung eyes glowed letting his own tears run free “you can choose.”

But Hyunjin couldn’t allow himself to consider that idea, he was pregnant, he was pregnant with Changbin’s baby and his family would never rest until he was back with them, Changbin would chase after him with all he had, Hyunjin was his property, his possession. 

He had mated the alpha before new year, he couldn’t leave him anymore. 

The words seemed to be a little bit harder for Jisung this time around, his eyes going to his neck where the bite was hidden by his sweater, tears streamed down his cheeks too, dark with makeup. 

But Jisung didn’t give up on him like everyone else “well find a way Jin, a bond can be broken, there’s always a way.” But Hyunjin shook his head, it wasn’t possible, he wasn’t strong enough.

“No, no don’t think that, Jin look at me. Please look at me.” Jisung pulled him closer his eyes never leaving his “You. Are. Strong. Enough. He doesn’t own you jin, he never will, not unless you let him.” Jisung was desperate, his tone dripping with complicated promises. 

But it was enough, his words planted flowers inside Hyunjin chest, like a silver of hope “you can leave, he’ll never find you, I’ll protect you.”

“There’s always a choice, we’ll find a way.” He whispered “you can change it all.”

For the first time in his life, Hyunjin allowed himself to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it's finished!!!  
> Did you like it? What do you think about it?  
> I was actually going to let hyunjin stay with Changbin at the end, like that was the original idea since the beginning, but then I put jisung in and it just kind of went sideways, hehe. 
> 
> Well I hope you did like it! Thanks for reading again! And I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes anywhere.
> 
> MY twt is @4NGELSBITE  
> and I'll be writing more for skittles soon!! Most probably abo bc I like it a lot, but other things too! And also other ships!!  
> I was thinking of doing some other pieces for this fic, like hyunjin with jisung before everything and also hyunjin with Changbin, maybe also show a little bit of how hyunjin grew up. 
> 
> Please tell me if you're interested!!!
> 
> Be safe and stay home!!


	4. Unfortunate series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making a series of this work with :
> 
> -Changbin ending  
> -kid hyunjin  
> -Changjin relationship  
> -hyunsung relationship

Hi everyone, like it says in the summary I'll be writing more works for this fic so I'll make this into a series. 

The works that will be coming will be the ones listed bellow:

-Changbin ending: how midnight tempest would have ended with changbin instead of with jisung 

-kid hyunjin : this is a mini story about hyunjin when he's around 7-8 and he wants to learn to dance

-Changjin relationship: this is like an insight of their relationship, more in depth of how they work and how Changbin treats hyunjin 

-hyunsung relationship: this is another insight, I want to make this about how in love they were and how they relationship developed in their two years together

It will take some time to get them done, but the Changbin ending is actually ready to be posted, if you liked midnight tempest and you want to read more I hope you will enjoy the next works. 

If you have any questions or comments or things you would like to see in the series please tell me my twitter is @4NGELSBITE and the link to my cc is this : https://curiouscat.me/4NGELSBITE

NOTE:  
I just wanted to say that hyunjin wouldn't have kept the baby with the jisung ending, he would've given him up for adoption or to another couple, because he never wanted him in the first place, and I want to make that clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me please,,  
> Well that was it for this chapter, I really liked how it turned out personally, I'm sorry for any grammar errors.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please leave a kudo if you did!! Second and third chapter coming soon!!
> 
> I already have the chapters ready to be edited, so please wait for them!!  
> This is my first work for stray kids so I hope I managed to do a decent job with it, I'm a baby stay still ^^ but I hope the story was good enough!  
> Tell me what you liked and what you believe will happen next!


End file.
